


Mount Sickbed

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [54]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Kakashi gets sick and Naruto shows a surprisingly thoughtful bedside manner.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 20
Kudos: 210





	Mount Sickbed

Kakashi’s head was pounding. A drumbeat against the inside of his skull that skipped and jumped through different beats indiscriminately. Or maybe that was just the pounding of a fist against the door of his apartment, it was hard to tell. Either way he really wished the rest of the world would go away and just let him get back to dying.

“Sensei!” a very familiar and very loud voice called from down the hall. “Open up, sensei, Sakura-chan says you have to sign these forms or else she’s gonna box your ears until they squish together!”

A low groan escaped as Kakashi rolled over and grabbed an extra pillow to jam down over his face. It seemed to work, blocking out the thunderous noise completely, or so he thought until a few minutes later when he heard a rattling sound from much closer and peeked out just in time to see the latch on his window click open. Naruto’s head poked in to meet his one squinting eye with a brilliant grin.

“Check it out, I can disable your traps now!”

“Yippee.”

“Oh man, you don’t sound so great. Are you feeling okay sensei?”

Naruto slid inside the room on blessedly quiet feet, coming over the slide one hand under the pillow so he could take his teacher’s temperature. He hissed to be met with skin hot enough to fry an egg on.

“I’m dying,” Kakashi informed him in a very calm tone and that brought a flash of a smile back.

“You’re sick for sure, ‘ttebayo. Stay here, I’ll grab you some water!” He took off like a shot only to creep back in to the room with a sheepish expression. “If that’s okay?”

All Kakashi could do was close his eye and give a pathetic nod. Water sounded heavenly at the moment. His throat felt like it had been scraped raw with a rusty spoon, his nose was so stuffed he was tempted to make a clone so it could check for cotton, and his entire body ached as though Gai had been using him as a training dummy in his sleep. Obviously he hadn’t escaped the bug going around town like he’d thought he had.

What a mighty Hokage he made, brought down by nothing more than a simple cold.

Naruto took a few minutes longer than he expected to come back with the water but it became obvious why as soon as his old student waddled back in to the room, one arm laden with blankets that dragged in front of him so he had to kick them out of the way with every step. In his other hand he carried a whole pitcher full of water with an empty glass balanced on the top of his head. Truly his hard earned shinobi skills were being put to good use.

Once he’d helped Kakashi sit up to gulp down his first glass of water and then gotten him all tucked back in Naruto revealed that he had even more surprises hidden up his sleeve. Literally. Tucked inside his jacket when he didn’t have any pockets big enough, he’d brought along a hot water bottle that he tucked up under Kakashi’s feet for added warmth.

“Gosh I hope that’s enough,” he fussed. Kakashi peeked up at him from under the small mountain of blankets he had already mentally dubbed Mount Sickbed.

“It’s great.” And he even meant that. It had been years since anyone tucked him in or worried about him when he was sick. He’d almost forgotten the feeling of being pampered like this, though he didn’t mind the reminder.

“Maybe I’ll tell Sakura-chan you weren’t home.”

“You’re going to lie to her?” Kakashi asked, surprised.

Naruto brought one hand up to nibble on his nails indecisively. “If I tell her you’re sick she’s gonna come barging in here and trying to do all of this all over again and then you’ll never get any sleep! Sleep is good when you’re sick, dattebayo!”

After blinking his way through the shock of knowing his old student had thought this through so much Kakashi smiled and closed his eyes, snuggling down underneath Mount Sickbed. His toes were warm and his heart was so full he didn’t know what to do with it. This was definitely worth the trouble of getting sick.


End file.
